Babysitter For Hire
by AudioDaddio
Summary: Babysitting is hard. Babysitting a teenager is hard. Babysitting an Infected teenager? Now that'll earn you double the pay. Follow the antics of a freshly turned infected, Mary, and her new-found 'mentor', Sweets. May contain angst, summary is in the works. More characters may be added later on.
1. Prologue

Wheezing breaths filled the room- the stench of blood and vomit thick in the air. The pain- god, the pain- it made her want to vomit again. But there was nothing left in her gut. Even if there was, Mary barely had enough strength to breathe, and even less to sit up against the wall. Vomiting is a thing that will not happen. Even if she wishes it would- it always made the pain go away. Even just for a short while. God- the PAIN. It made her want to rip her own organs out. Or maybe that was the anger. Blood lust? No. She still feels sick at the sight of blood. It can't be that. It's definitely anger, then. Fun.

God, she never imagined her last moments like this. She knew she was going to die, one way or another. But lying in a garbage bin? Staring at the smokey skies, as her vision began to tunnel? No. Not quite like this.

Another gurgling wheeze. She tried to recall just what happened. Why was she here...where is here. Where is she. Who is she. Exhale. Inhale. She's...she's Mary. Marry? Married to who? Isn't she a bit young to marry? Where did this ugly bite mark on her come from. Why is she bleeding. Her vision is fading. Exhale. Inhale. That's right. She got bitten. A common infected she thinks. She isn't sure. It's all a blur to her. She must've been pushed off in the attack. Maybe she jumped? In an effort to stop the effects. Exhale. Inhale.

She felt wetness on her cheeks and nose. She's crying. She doesn't want to die. Not like this, never like this. The pain. It's getting stronger- it's hot. White hot, like the time she stuck her hand on a toaster while in use.

Exhale. Inhale.

Her throat feels like it's closing up. Is it mucus? Is it her lungs failing? She feels like she's suffocating. She can't tell if her bowels have released or not. She can't feel anything down there.

Exhale.

She wants to go home. Before the outbreak.

Inhale.

She wants her life back. She doesn't want to dart from building to building, scavenging for food long gone or spoiled.

Exhale.

She wants her mom.

Inhale.

Exhale.

She can't breathe.

She doesn't want to anymore. 


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a Big Girl Now

The first thing Mary actually registered was the smells around her. God, the smells hit her like a fucking train- it caused her to gag and cough, spitting up in the trash she was using as a bed. The smells of rotting food and god knows what underneath the plastic bags- it almost made her vomit. But, she preserved through it- instead heaving herself out of the trash, somehow. She felt so weak- so tired, she was surprised she could stand at all.

It was at this point she remembered what had happened. That's….that's right. She had gotten bitten. She remembers now- the yellow-tinged infection spreading on her arm reminded her. She had gotten bitten- and in a fit of hysteria, decided to try and stop herself from becoming a monster. Obviously, it didn't work- did it? She feels….hungry, yes, but not feral. Could you feel feral? Would you be aware of something like that?

Oh well- if she's here, and….thinking, then she must be alive. And still healthy. Ish. All she cared about now was finding something to curb this /aching/ hunger- for what, she couldn't place- and get some rest. Her body hurt to her very core, and as she stumbled into the destroyed street, she wondered why she had survived that. Maybe the movies didn't lie- landing in a dumpster full of trash really CAN break your fall. That still….didn't explain the bite, however. She glanced at it- the flesh looking ready to fall off- and wondered, 'God, how am I not dead?'. Her skin looked clammy and slimy and pale, but that was….normal, after a fall, right? Yeah. Definitely. A shaky sigh left her as she reassured herself- no, she's not infected yet. Yet. That echoed in her mind. She was still going to die, one way or another. She just wasn't ready to find out how painful this would be. She had to find a way out of this- but first, to find some kind of grocery store.

She looked around, mentally thanking god that this was a rare moment of peace. No visible infected- she'd learned long ago that they were always there, waiting, hiding- so she wouldn't have to hide. Or skirt around them. Taking a left out of the dirty alley, she started down the street. She was never good with directions, or remembering where things were- but, she's /pretty/ sure there's a store somewhere down this way. She thinks she remembers seeing it on the way here- but, she might be mistaken. Things were a blur nowadays- hardly a reason to keep track of things when you're always moving forward.

Thankfully, though, her assumptions were right. It wasn't a grocery store- a gas station, actually- but it had food. Not a lot- ransackers and scavengers made sure of that- but it was enough to curb this hunger. She pushed the door open with some difficulty- she must be weaker than she originally thought- but, she made it in. The smell in here was even worse, though. It was like a sugar factory- all she could smell was something /sickeningly/ sweet, making her think someone had a sugar rush in here. She held her nose closed, opting to instead breathe through her mouth, but it didn't give her much relief. Walking the isles, though, just made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't bare to think of eating any of this- for some reason, it just… seemed so disgusting to her. She chalked it up to it behind full of preservatives, and that she was probably wanting fruit, or vegetables, or SOMETHING with actual nutrients. Yeah, that was it. Maybe she just….needed something more organic.

By time she got to the hot dog machine, she had settled on forcing herself to eat the processed meat. It was still gross, and it tasted even funnier than usual, but, it was all she could stomach. Making a mental reminder to find actual food later, and after eating two more 'dogs, she set off. After getting something in her stomach, she felt better. Maybe now she can figure out what to do next, in a /rational/ manner.

Amidst her thinking, she didn't even hear the shuffling feet of the infected behind her.


	3. Update

This story is dead just like my dreams.

Currently re-writing, stay tuned for details.


End file.
